


A Simple Gesture

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Fred does his good deed for the day.





	A Simple Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's (MMF) 2018 Bingo: Square N5, and MMF's Weekly Roll-a-Drabble: August 25th, 2018
> 
> Thank you to gaeilgerua for always being such an amazing beta! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and/or Marvel. This story plot and its dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 

Fred Weasley took a long sip of his coffee before replacing the cup on its saucer. He looked around the Muggle coffee shop he was currently in. It was around two o’clock on a Sunday afternoon. Sundays were his favourite days to visit American coffee shops, as these were the days when he tended to see some of the most interesting Muggles. Then again, there were interesting Muggles all over the city of New Orleans, not just in this coffee shop.

 

This place was his favourite though. It had a cosy feel that somehow reminded him of home, and the baristas seemed to fancy his accent; most Americans did. Likewise, he found their Southern American accents charming and inviting. He had come to New Orleans on business, to consult with a group of tenacious young wizards working to open their own joke shop to serve the American magical community.

 

He was reaching the end of his visit to America, and while he enjoyed travelling, he was anxious to return home to England.

 

Fred was just picking up the Muggle paper (fascinating how their pictures did not move) when a commotion outside near the front of the coffee shop caught his attention. A cluster of women seemed to be forming around a man who was trying to take a seat at one of the outside tables.

 

‘Poor bloke,’ thought Fred.

 

He was probably some celebrity just trying to get a good cup of coffee. He laid down the paper and instead finished his own coffee as he silently observed. He certainly did not envy famous Muggles. Although he and George were relatively famous within their community for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, neither had ever had people falling all over themselves just trying to get a look at them out and about. No, witches and wizards tended to be more tasteful in their approach of the famous.

 

One of the baristas approached to fill up Fred’s coffee. They were always very attentive, his coffee was never empty for very long when he was sitting here. She seemed very excited herself, so he figured he would ask her, since he couldn’t see the man outside through the gaggle of women elbowing each other, blocking him from view.

 

“So… Alannah,” asked Fred, eyeing her name tag, “who is that out there? Looks like that poor bloke won’t be enjoying a quiet cuppa if that’s what he was hoping for.”

 

“Oh!” she gushed, “that’s Steve Rogers! Captain America!” She was so excited that she was shaking as she poured him a fresh cup. “I don’t know what he’s doing in New Orleans, but it’s rather exciting that he decided to come here, to our cafe!”

 

Fred might be British, but of course, he knew who Steve Rogers was; everyone did. You’d practically have to be living under a rock to not know who Captain America was. He was sure the man was used to all the attention he surely garnered wherever he went, but still, it had to get old.

 

“Let me know if there is anything else you need, sugar.” Alannah turned to leave.

 

“Wait a moment.” Fred had a thought.

 

“I’d like to buy his coffee, and whatever else he’s having. What is it you Americans call it? Paying it forward?”

 

Her eyes widened, and she exclaimed with delight, “Oh that is SO generous of you!” She beamed at him and hurried away behind the bar to relay that information to the barista who had taken Steve’s order. The poor girl had had to fight her way through the crowd of excited fans in order to get to him.  

 

The girl also flashed a brilliant smile at Fred. Clearly, this paying-it-forward thing was quite appealing to the Americans. He would have to remember that.

He watched as the other barista prepared a fresh cup of coffee and selected a particularly scrumptious looking cinnamon roll from the pastry case, then steeled herself to once again part the crowd to reach her patron.

 

This time, she was smarter, calling out, “HOT COFFEE! HOT COFFEE!” as she made her way towards the relentless crowd with the tray. In turn, the women parted like the Red Sea, recoiling quickly so as to avoid being spilt upon.

 

This finally gave Fred a clear view of Steve Rogers, sitting alone at one of the small outdoor tables. He was a brave soul indeed. The girl set down the steaming mug of coffee and then the plate with the pastry. Steve went to reach for his wallet, and the girl motioned animatedly for him to put it away, her long ponytail bouncing as she shook her head. He looked at her, confused, and she turned around and pointed through the window right at Fred.

 

Oh bugger. Why had she done that? He was slightly embarrassed at being given away, but oh well.

 

The captain took hold of his coffee cup and met Fred’s gaze. He lifted it and smiled, a warm and genuine smile, and nodded towards him from his table. Fred smiled and raised his own mug in response, nodding back. He then returned to his Muggle paper, and Steve started in on his cinnamon roll.

 

Fred smiled to himself, thinking how his mum would be quite proud, and along with his sister, likely quite jealous that he’d seen THE Captain America in real life. Another story to add to his growing list. Travelling certainly had its perks.


End file.
